Detalles
by coconutat
Summary: Breves escenas de amor demuestrado en pequeños detalles. Multipairing. Oneshots para el Reto Anual "Diario de amor... Cien relatos feudales" del Foro ¡Siéntate! Segunda historia: Mensaje
1. Desde el día del accidente

**Notas iniciales:** _Esto pretenderá ser un conjunto de oneshots, cuya única conexión entre sí será el romance. Es decir que no habrá ningún tipo de relación entre las historias que serán contadas, más allá de que en todas intentaré relatar escenas en las que los personajes demuestren su amors (L) siempre basándome en las consignas propuestas por el foro._

 **I**

 **Desde el día del accidente**

Se quitó el apretado traje y estiró un poco las piernas antes de ponerse el kimono. El cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes y se arrepentía de no haberse preocupado por estar en forma o tener una buena condición física antes. Ocupada como había estado, ayudando en los labores domésticos de la aldea, ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo para considerar la posibilidad de entrenar. Sin embargo, en el último tiempo parecía que tener un cuerpo fuerte y ágil era una necesidad urgente en su vida, _debía_ ser capaz de defenderse a sí misma de los posibles peligros a los que todos los humanos de aquella época estaban expuestos. Se palmeó los muslos y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Todavía recordaba con absoluta nitidez el episodio: aquel espantoso youkai se había abalanzado sobre ella mientras recogía plantas en el bosque. Creyó, durante un momento que parecía eterno, atemporal, que ese sería su fin. No temía a la muerte así que simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando el inminente ataque. Fue un siseo cortando el aire seguido del sonido de carne desgarrándose lo que la alarmó, el susurro de la guadaña en acción era demasiado conocido para ella. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que su atacante, cuyo brazo era ahora una herida sangrante, había decidido cambiar su objetivo. Su mirada castaña continuó más allá del ser maligno hasta visualizar a su salvador. Todo el temor que no había sentido hasta entonces se condensó en su pecho, formando un nudo que no le permitía respirar. Los ojos del joven que estaba tras el agresor, Kohaku, estaban llenos de espanto y le gritaban que escape, distrayendo por un momento su atención de su adversario. Incluso antes de que el youkai ataque, Rin supo que ya era demasiado tarde para que el exterminador salga ileso. Esas milésimas de segundo que se había demorado mirándola le habían dado la ventaja al demonio, que dirigió el brazo que le quedaba directo al frágil pecho del humano. Rin ahogó un grito cuando lo vio saltar hacia atrás con una destreza admirable, pero totalmente humana, que no logró evitar que las garras atravesasen su cuerpo. Con el último vestigio de fuerza que le quedaba, Kohaku lanzó su pesada arma hacia su oponente, con una técnica que remitía a sus años de entrenamiento infantil.

Mientras tanto, el cerebro de Rin no parecía poder coordinar ideas, su cuerpo había actuado por inercia y corría en dirección al muchacho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _Por favor, Kohaku..._ Tenía tan poca consciencia de lo que ocurría que ni siquiera advirtió que la guadaña le había dado de lleno al enemigo, atravesándole la cabeza. Sintió, sí, el caliente y pegajoso líquido caer sobre ella, salpicándole la cara, el cabello, la ropa con una sustancia que no llegaba a reconocer. Solo cuando estuvo arrodillada junto a Kohaku, que yacía en el suelo desmayado, su mente empezó a despejarse y reparó en que estaba bañada en la sangre del monstruo. No tuvo la entereza ni para sentir asco: lo único que importaba ahora era Kohaku, saber cómo estaba y qué tan graves eran sus heridas. Su pecho horriblemente herido subía y bajaba con lentitud y Rin no recordó haber sentido mayor alivio su vida que el que sintió al verlo respirando.

Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la frente, el sabor metálico de la sangre se fundía con el de las lágrimas saladas en sus labios. Tras su beso, la frente de Kohaku tenía una pequeña mancha roja y, al notarla, Rin la miró con odio, como si los restos del youkai muerto fuesen un insulto en la cara del chico. La frotó con una parte limpia de la manga de su kimono para removerla. Luego, se puso de pie, intentando cargar al muchacho con ella. Pero ella era pequeña y el cuerpo inconsciente de Kohaku era demasiado pesado para sus bracitos. Bufó desesperada al notar que no podía. Después de un par de intentos, solo consiguió caminar un par de metros, con el joven a cuestas apoyado en su pequeña espalda. Kohaku no había muerto, pero lo haría si ella no lo sacaba de ahí y curaba sus heridas, que supuraban sangre sobre su ya enrojecido y mojado kimono. _Y ni siquiera Sesshomaru podría ayudarlo entonces._

Luego de ese accidente, había estado reprendiéndose a sí misma por ser tan descuidada, tan inconsciente durante semanas y la única solución que le encontraba ahora era dar lo mejor de sí misma en el entrenamiento. Al final, había sido Kirara, siempre fiel a sus humanos, quien había salvado a Kohaku. Había aparecido de la nada, mientras ella no hacía más que intentar caminar con su novio en la espalda en vano y llorar por su incapacidad. Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron al visualizar a la gata, que los llevó de vuelta a la aldea con una velocidad vertiginosa. Rin no podía más que sentirse agradecida, pero la culpa y la impotencia eran irreprimibles: ella no era capaz de salvarlo. Ni siquiera había ella quien curó sus heridas cuando llegaron: Kagome se encargó de eso, alegando que ella todavía alterada por el accidente, que lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiarse la ropa y relajarse un poco. También le había pedido a Sango que la acompañe. Lo más probable era que Kagome no quisiese a sus amigas sumidas en la preocupación mientras trabajaba, eso sólo la pondría más nerviosa a ella. Ambas hicieron lo que la sacerdotisa había dispuesto sin chistar y abandonaron la casa enseguida, Sango con pasos firmes y Rin, arrastrando los pies y con la mirada gacha tras ella. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a la cara después de haber puesto en peligro la vida de su hermano? Sin embargo, Sango no la culpó en ningún momento por lo ocurrido y hasta la ayudó a lavarse la sangre del cabello y de la ropa. No intercambiaron muchas palabras, ambas aún conmocionadas por lo que había ocurrido. Pero Rin no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la exterminadora. Ella sí podía cuidar de aquellos a quienes amaba. Podía defender a sus hijos y Hasta a su compañero, el monje, de cualquier peligro que los amenazase. Y fue en ese momento, con la compañía de la admirable luchadora, que Rin decidió que ella también quería tener esa capacidad de defenderse a sí misma y a sus seres queridos.

Y mientras se acomodaba el kimono tras otra mañana de arduo entrenamiento, pensaba en que no se arrepentía de esa decisión, aunque sintiera los músculos entumecidos y un cansancio que hasta hacía poco no conocía. No se arrepentía, a pesar de tener que despertarse antes del alba, único horario disponible para entrenar. No se arrepentía, aunque eso significase que su relación con Kohaku dejase de ser secreta. Porque aquel día, el día del accidente, mientras Sango le masajeaba el cabello en el río, ella le había pedido que la entrenase. Le había confesado que quería aprender a luchar para no volver a poner en riesgo a la persona que amaba.

* * *

Holiiiis. Acá estoy con mi segundo fic para el foro ¡SIÉNTATE! La temática que elegí fue: _Aprender algo nuevo solo para él/ella._

Nuevamente con Rin porque la amo XD pero esta vez, una escena con Kohaku (L) ¿Ustedes qué opinan de este ship? Sé que la mayoría prefiere shippearla con el amo bonito, pero a mí mucho no me convencen mucho como pareja.

Espero que les guste, sean adeptxs al ship o no.

Xoxoxo, nos leemos

Tat

 **EDIT:** Este capítulo fue editado para, espero, mejor. Gracias, Fireeflower, por tus consejos :D


	2. Mensaje

**II**

 **Mensaje**

Inuyasha jamás había se había sentido del todo seguro de sí mismo, de lo único que no dudaba era de su capacidad física: su fuerza y su destreza lo enorgullecían. Pero, por lo demás, nunca se había creído especialmente inteligente ni tenía mucha idea de cómo comportarse afectivamente. En efecto, como el _hanyou_ que era, todo lo que se relacionaba con el comportamiento humano le era difícil de procesar. Era por eso que las cosas que hacía Kagome, tan ajenas a él, llegaban a resultarle fascinantes. Desde la manera que tenía ella de siempre encontrar las palabras precisas para manifestarle lo que sentía por él (escenas que usualmente terminaban con él sonrojado hasta la médula y sin poder siquiera articular respuesta alguna) hasta cómo podía expresar esos mismos sentimientos con sus manos, su boca y hasta sus ojos.

Él, absorto por toda ella, había comenzado a prestar especial atención a estos detalles. Y sus observaciones no se limitaban a la increíble forma en la que la muchacha lograba transmitirle tanta calidez, sino que abarcaban cada pequeño aspecto de su vida cotidiana. Y se había dado cuenta de que además de estar jodidamente _enamorado_ -palabra que, por cierto, jamás había dicho en voz alta-, estallaba en admiración por ella. Su forma de caminar; lo bien que podía tratar con los insistentes y hasta invasivos aldeanos, siempre tan simpática y agradable frente a los demás; su capacidad para aprender con tanta facilidad todo lo que Kaede le enseñaba; el avance increíble que había hecho con todo el poder espiritual que poseía en su cuerpo, ese pequeño cuerpo que a él le parecía tan pequeño y frágil.

Por eso no era de extrañar que esa tarde lo encontrase observándola hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Estaba arrodillada en el piso frente a la pequeña mesa que tenían, con elementos de costura y una pila de hojas sueltas que él previamente había cortado en rectángulos iguales, tal y como ella se lo había pedido. Ella trabajaba en silencio, deteniéndose a veces para voltearse a mirarlo y dedicarle alguna que otra sonrisa. Él no tenía ni idea de qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ya llevaba varias horas intentando acomodar las hojas, cosiendo quién sabe qué y anotando palabras que él ni se molestaba en intentar leer. Se limitaba a verla mover sus brazos en su labor, escuchar sus suspiros frustrados cuando las cosas no salían como esperaba, deleitarse con las sonrisas que le dedicaba de tanto en tanto o esa extraña, pero indudablemente tierna, expresión que hacía, guiñando un ojo y frunciendo los labios o con la piel que revelaba su falda cuando se inclinaba sobre la mesa. No importa en realidad qué estuviese haciendo, lo que importaba era lo hipnótico que le resultaba verla. Ya habría tiempo para deslumbrarse con el producto terminado, cuando ella finalizase y se lo mostrase, pero ahora era el momento de disfrutar el proceso.

Habían pasado un par de horas, las suficientes para que el sol comenzase a ocultarse. Kagome susurró algo acerca de terminar antes de que anochezca. Y así fue, antes de que el cielo estuviese del todo oscuro, ella volteó hacia él con lo que parecía ser la pila de hojas en su mano. Se acercó hacia él para sentarse a su lado y le entregó los papeles para luego descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo lamento, estuve todo el día haciendo esto. Debió haber sido aburrido para ti estar ahí mirándome.

-Keh. -soltó el _hanyou_ , mientras analizaba lo que tenía en la mano. Los objetos le parecían extrañamente familiares, como si ya hubiese visto algo así antes. Kagome había cosido las finas hojas que el le había entregado y había escrito algunas de ellas. Inuyasha reconocía las letras circulares que ella había garabateado (aunque las dibujaba de manera extraña), pero por más que lo intentase, no lograba descifrar las que parecían líneas rectas, que eran en verdad una minoría. También identificó los _kanjis_ , aunque no supiese leer casi ninguno. Inmediatamente reconoció el objeto que Kagome había estado haciendo. ¡Claro, la había visto tantas veces con esas cosas! Lo que Kagome había hecho era una versión muy rústica de esos libros que usaba para estudiar cuando iba a la escuela.

-Me cuesta mucho recordar todo lo que Kaede me dice y, en verdad, no me acostumbro a escribir en pergaminos. Son tan incómodos... Entonces pensé que quizá podía encuadernar algunas hojas y escribir ahí. -le confesó la chica e Inuyasha sonrió, con un poco de culpa. No era la primera vez que Kagome hacía algo por el estilo, recrear cosas de su mundo. El motivo principal por el que había aprendido a coser era ese: si bien usualmente utilizaba su _chihaya_ y tenía bastantes _kimonos_ , se había confeccionado varias prendas como las que solía usar en su época. De hecho, era así como estaba vestida en ese momento, con una falda azul que ella misma se había cosido y una blusa sin mangas y un cuello tierno. Usualmente las usaba cuando estaba dentro del hogar o, alguna que otra vez, para pasearse por el pueblo o el bosque.

También había cocinado las versiones de los platos de su época que los ingredientes accesibles le permitían. ¡Hasta le había preparado ramen casero para él! Y, a pesar de que a Inuyasha le gustaba todo lo que hacían que Kagome fuese Kagome, no podía evitar pensar que si hacía todo eso era porque extrañaba su época. Jamás había dicho nada al respecto en esos pocos meses que habían pasado desde aquel día en que Inuyasha volvió a sentir su esencia tras los eternos tres años de espera. Ocasionalmente nombraba a su familia o a sus amigas de forma anecdótica, nunca para hablar _en presente_ sobre ellos. Pero cada vez que la veía darse maña para recrear algún elemento perteneciente a su mundo del futuro, él tenía la certeza de que ella anhelaba regresar a su lugar de procedencia. Y eso lo hacía sentir culpable y miserable. Ella había dejado todo por él, para volver a él. Y él, ¿qué podía ofrecerle a cambio? Nada. Si ni siquiera podía demostrarle todo eso que él sentía de la manera en que ella lo hacía. En el fondo temía que ella se arrepintiese en secreto. Y por más que la idea de preguntárselo solía asaltarlo en esas situaciones, nunca se atrevía a hacerlo. ¿Qué caso tendría? Temía mucho su respuesta y también temía que le mintiera. Después de todo, ambos sabían que no podría regresar a su mundo aunque lo desease y, si así era, entonces ella no iba a hacerlo sentir mal, estaba seguro, diciéndole que sí. Sin embargo, le resultaba tan cobarde y egoísta no preguntarle.

-Kagome... -se armó de valor y comenzó a decirle. Pero la chica en cuestión no le respondió: se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro, con la facilidad con la que siempre caía en sueños cuando estaba cansada. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el futón. Luego, volvió a tomar en sus manos el cuaderno y a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos. Miró las hojas con detenimiento, la costura que las unía era prolija y constante. Kagome era genial. Incluso con esas pequeñas cosas que hacía lograba sorprenderlo. Aunque no era algo que soliese decirle, las palabras no eran su fuerte. Las emociones tampoco. Intentó nuevamente leer la extraña caligrafía de Kagome y comprendió la mayoría de las palabras escritas en _hiragana._ Pero no tenía idea de qué era lo escrito en esas extrañas letras de líneas rectas que había escrito. Y, entre la admiración que sentía por ella y la angustia que le provocaba sentirse tan inútil de no poder siquiera poder verbalizar ese sentimiento que ella le provocaba, tomó el tintero y el pincel que ella había estado usando y se dispuso a escribir algo en la parte de atrás del cuaderno. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había escrito algo, por eso intentó no frustrarse si su caligrafía era desordenada. Sabía escribir el nombre de Kagome y, por supuesto, sabía escribir el suyo. También recodaba ese _kanji_ que su madre le había enseñado, ese que significaba amor.

KAGOME, comenzó. Luego dibujó el complicado _kanji_ , seguido de SHITERU correspondiente. Abajo a la izquierda a modo de firma agregó los tres _kanjis._

Dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa nuevamente y se recostó junto a ella. No estaba cansado, pero no se aburría de verla. Dormida también se veía hermosa. Y habían sido tan largos los tres años sin ella, que pretendía llenar todo ese tiempo vacío. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que viera su mensaje y dejarse obnubilar por su reacción.

* * *

Bueno, ¡hola! Ay, cuando hice el primer capítulo de este fic, pensé en no caer enseguida en el InuKag, pero es que es más fuerte que yo xD

Para quienes no sepan, los japoneses tiene cuatro sistemas de escritura. Además del romaji (que tengo entendido que mucho no lo usan), el primero que aprenden es el hiragana, luego el katakana (que se usa para palabras extranjeras o, por ejemplo, en los mangas, los sonidos tipo onomatopeyas, están escritos en katakana). Y luego los kanjis, que son los ideogramas en sí, es decir que cada kanji representa una idea. Como están básicamente toda su vida para aprenderse los kanjis xD muchas veces usan el hiragana para especificar cómo se pronuncia. Esa es la verdadera complejidad del idioma, que tienen muchas palabras que suenan igual, pero como tienen kanji diferente significan cosas diferentes. Originalmente quería escribir el mensaje que le deja Inu en japonés, pero no sé por qué, fanfiction no me reconoce nada :( Pero, bueno, el caso es que Kagome se escriben en hiragana, que es un silabario, es decir que cada letra es lo que para nosotros representa una sílaba. Inuyasha se escribe en kanjis. Para escribir "te amo", hacen el kanji de "ai" (es complicadísimo) y en hiragana va el SHITERU.

Ah, claro, no quiero olvidarme, este fic es para el foro ¡SIÉNTATE!, la temática era sobre precisamente dejar una nota :D

Tat


End file.
